


Harry Potter Oneshots

by Sunnyjma



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyjma/pseuds/Sunnyjma
Summary: Some random Harry Potter oneshots for everyone to enjoy.
Relationships: Jily - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Birthday Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Here is my first little one shot for everyone to enjoy. I don't think you'd see Jamesand Snape get along very often so I had to put them in this awkward situation. If anyone has any ideas for any other things I should do, let me know.
> 
> This is for the Hogwarts School of Whitchcraft and Wizardry Challenges & Assignments
> 
> Subject: Spell origins & Creation
> 
> Task 2: Uncommon pair coming together for something
> 
> Characters: James Potter and Severus Snape
> 
> Summary: James wants to throw a party for Lily's 18th birthday but no one will help him so he goes to his last resort, Snape. Meanwhile Snape is trying to avoid the Marauder's, especially that wicked James Potter.

Word count: Not including above A/N and Summary = 529

"Did you forget, Sirius, that it's Lily's birthday next week!" James exclaimed throwing his hands up into the air.

Sirius shrugged.

"And you, too Remus?" James asked, annoyed.

"Sorry, I'm not the one taking time in an intimate and personal relationship. Besides, reading is way better and I have a DADA assignment to get done." Remus huffed, patting James on the back as he left the boys dormitory.

"Well then, you guys are so, incredibly helpful. I may as well have no friends at all." James whined pulling on his school robes and shoving his bag onto his back.

"Maybe ask Dumbledore!" Peter snorted as James stomped his way out of the room.

He was furious, how could the Marauder's let him down like this?

Whatever, he could figure it out on his own, couldn't he?

"Hi James." Lily sighed, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

"Whoa, Evans, too much!" piped up Remus from an armchair.

During the next couple days James had concentrated on only Lily's birthday and came aware that he had decided on nothing.

Sitting in potions one day he realised, with a great disgust, that the only person in this school that knew Lily Evans like the back of your hand was Snivellus.

Couldn't Lily have made better friends?

James sighed, picking up a bit of parchment and quill and scribbling a note to Snape, who sat concentrating on the other side of the room.

"I need your help," James wrote in big, bold letters and threw the airplane across the room.

"What was that for?" Snape glared at him after their class was over.

"Snape, I need your bloody help." James huffed.

"Of course you do. That brain of yours isn't worth a penny. I do not know why Lily chose a foolish blimp like you." Snape replied.

"Whatever," James said quickly "It's Lily's birthday on Tuesday and I don't know what to do, and it's Friday!" James complained.

"You haven't even thought about a card Potter? Even I've done that already." Snape scoffed.

"No!" James snapped.

For the next two minutes the two boys stared each other down until Snape couldn't handle it any longer.

"Fine," Snape sighed "But you have to promise me a couple of things first."

"They are?" James asked eagerly.

"To stop bugging me, and teasing me and calling me names. Not more of that silly Snivellus business." Snape snapped.

James looked disappointed.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll damn stop." James sighed as they reached the outside grounds.

"First of all," Snape said "You can start by making a card. Surely you can make an exploding birthday howler or something." Snape said simply.

"But is that all?" James asked eagerly.

"Get her a small gift. I heard she's been wanting a pygmy puff for a while. Oh, and a cake, but, make the day for her. Do whatever she likes to do. I'd recommend a picnic and some flowers or a new charms book." Snape rambled on.

In the end, James had roped Snape into helping him organise everything and to James's annoyance, they got along better than James thought they would.


	2. Beyond Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would it be like to travel forwards in time?  
> Well, the Marauders are about to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns thank you so much to the kudos it means so much.   
> Please note: the next A/N is used from my ffn chap. I go by the same name on there so feel free to check me out 
> 
> A/N
> 
> This is my first ever entry!
> 
> I hope everyone is keeping well and safe. If you need someone in this time feel free to drop me a PM.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this little story and I can't wait to get to know you all.
> 
> Drop me a fav or a follow if you enjoy what you read, or drop me a magicaltastic review Wich will fuel my enthusiasm.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Mentions:
> 
> To my fellow teammates, thank you for being patient and understanding. Thank you for the helpful hints and guidance.
> 
> To my other readers, thanks for taking the time to read over this and for the suggestions.
> 
> To my Mum, thanks for being my support, strength, and motivation, and I hope you enjoyed reading.
> 
> This is for the Hogwarts assignments and challenges
> 
> Assignment 7
> 
> Ghost Hunting: Facts About Ghosts
> 
> Task #4 - Spirits tend to be more concentrated in places that have experienced a lot of death or birth:
> 
> This is for the Quidditch League Competition
> 
> Season 8
> 
> Round 1:
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> The sage:
> 
> Goal: Knowledge or fear: deception
> 
> Optional prompts:
> 
> (dialogue) "You don't understand."
> 
> "No. But I want to."
> 
> (setting) Room of Requirement
> 
> (character) James Potter I
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.
> 
> Word count 2127
> 
> Warning: character death, possible neglect

Beyond Time

James, Sirius, and Remus were all becoming increasingly curious about what it would be like to be in the past or future. James's work loads at Hogwarts were significantly heavier than the others'. Considering his studious nature and his excellence and dedication displayed in his subjects, he was awarded a shiny golden Time-Turner which could be used to warp throughout time. The idea to use the Time-Turner to travel into the future had sparked in James's mind, making him buzz inside. He pitched the idea to Remus and Sirius.

Remus was extremely uncomfortable with the idea; it was too ambitious of James to even want to go through with the idea in the first place. Sirius was open to the idea although sceptical. James was dead set on doing this, but they all decided to leave Peter to his own devices. They didn't like Peter's ideas as much, and felt he'd cause too much trouble in this particular endeavour.

"Come on, Remus! Please! Come with us!" James pleaded. "It wouldn't be as bad as you think. Think of who you might marry and what you would've achieved in the future! Wouldn't you want to know any of that?"

"And how would you know, James?" Remus shivered, a icy cold feeling beginning to make its way into his body,

"This is for certain: it's risky. But there's always a risk. But at least we'd know what would become of us." Sirius smirked and chuckled quietly. "You'd definitely be marrying Evans, Potter."

"UGH! Gross! Don't even mention that name, Sirius!" James whined, tapping Sirius on the nose for the tenth time that day.

Remus let out a heavy breath and looked up at James from where he stood observing the beads of blood blossoming from around his own nails from where he'd torn the skin in anxiety. Pressing his lips together and releasing a sigh, he said moodily, "Fine, I'll come along. If ANYTHING happens, it's on you."

Remus looked moodily out the window, pressing his face against the frosted glass. Looking out, he saw the Hogwarts grounds coming to life amidst the winter's snow. Where once it was green, it was covered with varying layers of crystal ice snow, glistening white and blinding.

In the distance, the tops of the trees of the Forbidden Forest glistened with fluffy snow clouds. Remus sighed, wanting to ignore the craziness and go to a simpler time, thinking about snowball fights. He knew going to the future was mainly on James's and Sirius's minds. He sighed once again and kept on walking towards his friends.

"Couldn't we just be normal for once?" Remus asked in exasperation, as they reached the Room of Requirement, the hangout room they usually used to avoid detection.

"Us? Normal? Pfft, no way!" James exclaimed heartily, slapping Remus hard on the back.

"Seriously, James? A CAGE? You told the room a CAGE?" Sirius asked incredulously, pointing around the crowded space.

There were dog beds, toys, and bowls lined in unusually neat piles along the walls while a rack of collars and leashes were hung up in the centre.

"Aww, you're a little dog, aren't you?" James chortled back, flicking Sirius behind his ears.

"Just because my animagus is a dog, doesn't mean you have to have the audacity to take the piss out of it every opportunity you get, Potter," Sirius groaned.

"Can we just get on with what we came here for?" Remus exclaimed, trying to get them back on track.

James and Sirius fell into a raucous fit of laughter, Sirius accidentally collapsing into a dog kennel as a result of his foolishness,

"Come on, little doggie! Time to go time flying!" James snorted under his breath, throwing a lead towards Sirius, successfully whacking him between the eyes.

Sirius grabbed hold of the leash, hauling himself to his feet, only to crash forward straight into Remus's open arms,

"Aww, Wolf Boy can teach the dog how to stand on his own two feet," James chuckled, taking hold of Sirius's hand.

"Prongs is better off left alone," Remus said with a glint in his eyes.

James immediately stopped the banter, giving Sirius a knowing look. "No more foolish pup play anymore! It's time to hit the Turner!" he said excitedly.

He whipped out the fragile golden Time-Turner from the pocket of his trousers, turning and flipping the knobs eagerly. James felt exhilarated. He felt… unstoppable! In that moment, he became the bold leader everyone claimed he always was. Sirius gripped James's right hand with similar excitement and strength while Remus grasped his hand with hesitant fingers and his eyes filled with fear. The air around them shimmered as the Turner burned against James's skin, as they left the familiarity of their secret hideout.

After a while, the fog cleared and the three of them stood in front of a house. Something immediately felt unusual to Remus.

"Wait…" He paused. "Isn't this... Godric's Hollow!?" He slowly moved his head between James and Sirius. "What's going on?"

Sirius felt nerves creep into his skin, but held his composure. "Yes, it very well seems like it."

"Come on, you guys!" James urged excitedly, oblivious and unwilling to be buried with anxiety. "Come on now! Less gawking, more walking!" He strutted ahead to stand in front of the wooden doors. They stood sturdy and tall.

James paused to observe the details of the rustic wooden door. There were ombres of brown, worn out and also untouched. He noticed the intricacies of the interwoven vine patterns with unrecognisable blossoming roses. He traced his fingers along the vines, following them; smoother than human flesh. He stopped tracing the vines which led him to a distinct marking on a rose that wasn't part of the door.

He stared at it intently, with wide eyes filled with surprise. The carvings were jagged initials. He could make out his own initials and also make out the next set; they were Lily's. He zoned out, only looking at the carved initials until he was startled by Remus.

"James, stop! Listen!" he hissed, pulling James to the side to cover.

"What?" James hissed back.

"Oh, right! We both forgot! Your hearing is so immaculate," Sirius teased, shoving James playfully with his elbow,

"There's a baby crying in there! I sense… death. This isn't our place," Remus whispered, gripping James's shoulder.

"I must live here! I have to see what I'm up to, Sirius! I want to know whose baby it is! You can't hold me back." James shoved Sirius's hand off his shoulder and stormed to the door.

Immediately, the door was swung open and the trio stormed into the unknown. The eagerness dropped from James, in his spirit and in his face. The trio became speechless, breaths hitching painfully in their throats as they gazed paralysed upon the sight before them. The house didn't look like a home. It was completely wrecked. From decor to furniture, everything was torn to shreds or shattered completely. None of what happened looked like an accident.

"What happened here?" Sirius stammered, pushing a broken chair out of his path.

"Guys! Come look at this!" James said. He smiled fondly at a photo, despite the scene that surrounded him. The photo was of him beside the pretty Evans, holding a naked baby in his arms.

"Guys, this is not good news." Remus's voice cracked as he clambered back over to them from where he was investigating.

"What do you mean, Moony?" James stated uncertainly, placing the picture down with a sigh.

"Look for yourself, James. You're not going to like it." Remus broke into tears.

James hurried over to where Remus had pointed and immediately stopped short. Amongst the debris, he saw a crumpled body: torn clothes, covered in dried blood, and scratches over his face. He realised who it was. James choked back a shocked gasp. His heart sank and his stomach clenched, tears beginning to form. The body was his own.

"How—" he gulped. "How could someone do this? To me!?"

Remus and Sirius hurried to his side and wrapped their arms around their grieving friend. James fell on his knees beside the broken body staring blankly back at him, black hair bloodied and hands in limp fists.

"We should go," Remus urged quietly. "This was never a good idea."

The cries of the infant whimpered throughout the morbid home.

"I'll help James find the baby! You clear up what we can and make sure that the body is taken care of… respectfully." Remus ushered Sirius quickly.

The infant's cries kept whimpering and wailing from above, needing someone to be there. James and Remus rushed up every step. They frantically ran towards the cry.

They came across a splintered door. Shoving their way through, they couldn't stop themselves and crashed right on top of each other. James slowly recovered, pulling himself up and helping Remus to his feet.

He became frozen, not knowing what to do. He screamed. Breathing heavily, with his eyes watering and lost, he saw the cot in the far distance, but in front of him, on the floor, was Lily. Her eyes stared blankly into his from her pale, scarred body. Remus emerged and moved towards the cot to peer down at the little infant. The crying stopped suddenly. James couldn't think or function. He realised what would become of his own future.

"Did Remus and Sirius die too?"

His blood boiled as he closed Lily's eyes. James could see the softness of her motherly smile still in her features. She looked so peaceful, although broken and lifeless. Remus brought the baby to him and attempted to gently place him in his arms. James suddenly rose.

"We can't take him, Remmy. That would change the future," James cried at Remus.

He stormed out of the room, tripping on the stairs, pushing everything out of his way to distance himself from the horrid sights. Sirius attempted to follow him. He fell to his knees, mouth quivering and tears streaming down his face, struggling to comprehend that this was to be his future. Sirius skidded onto his knees and covered James with his cloak to provide him with some comfort.

Remus knew he couldn't take the baby out of the house. But he did make a promise to the infant that he'd take care of him once James was gone. Leaving the baby in the cot, Remus hastily exited the house.

"I can't do it, Sirius!" James cried, rooted to the spot, desperately wanting to go back.

His friend took the Turner from his hand and reversed what James had done. They fall back into the present; Remus on the wooden floor, Sirius near the velvet armchair, and James slouched over it.

James tried to pull his shaky body up onto the chair as the others picked themselves up off the floor. The room was intensely quiet, everyone struggling to look at each other without realising what had just occurred.

James felt sick inside. He had never felt his confidence dip after such a situation. He stared blankly at the floor, solidly gripping onto the arm rests, replaying the horrors of the home in his mind, with whispers of confusion and helplessness overtaking his mind.

Sirius's gaze met Remus's, silently communicating their concern for their friend. Sirius nodded, silently asking Remus if James was okay. Remus nodded slightly. They both turned to look at James and immediately rushed to his aid.

"Take it easy, Prongs. The more you think about it, the more it'll eat away at you and consume your mind… I'll go get us some nibbles and drinks," Remus said hurriedly disappearing from the room. Sirius remained by James's side.

Remus reflected back to the time when Dumbledore had taught the Marauders about the pros and cons of the magical Time-Turner in order for them to get to all their classes.

"You don't understand!" James sobbed into Sirius's chest.

"No. But I want to," Sirius admitted, rubbing comforting circles into his best friend's back.

"They were dead, Sirius. I was dead. She— I— I was married to her! We had a son! A-a-and… we died!" James wailed, possessed by fear and grief.

"Your son will grow up knowing you're his hero, James. You can't do much better than that," Sirius responded kindly.

"I'm a fool!" James grumbled into Sirius's tear-soaked shirt.

"From what it looked like," Remus said, coming back into the room, "you were the bravest man to stand up for his family, James. Your son will be in good hands. Just focus on what's important now and don't dwell on what might or mightn't be."

His tearful eyes looked up at Remus with a glimpse of hope, bringing a smirk to his tear-covered face, brightening the darkness from his hazel eyes. They came together, tightly hugging one another, grieving and knowing what would become of the future.


	3. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily decides to take the Marauders, and baby Harry , to the beach for a relaxing and fun outing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since FFN isn’t working, Ive decided to move my old oneshots over here.  
> thank you for the kudos and hits, I hope you all enjoy.

Lily had convinced Sirius to stay in his animagus form just for the day, and Sirius had no choice but to agree. Remus, who had just come out of a bad werewolf transformation needed to be somewhere with fresh air so Lily had suggested they all take a trip to the quiet beach near Godrics Hollow. They all now sat peacefully on the beach.

"What a good dog!" Lily Potter cooed, scratching the black dog's shaggy ears as his large head lay peacefully in her lap.

"Does Sirius make a good pet, Lils?" James chortled, making himself comfortable beside her, their chubby little baby held securely in his arms.

The dog glared at him in response and went back to sleeping in Lily's lap.

"He's adorable, though not playful enough for my liking." Lily replied sarcasticly.

Lily watched as Remus swam out into the depths of the ocean, the waves lapping at his shoulders as he went.

"Or," Lily said slyly "You could join Moony out there."

"Remember, stags don't swim." James shot back, digging a hole in the sand with his hand.

"But you're a James right now." Lily whined, pulling her baby son to her side.

"But I wanna stay with ma woman!" James smiled, thumping Sirius on his rear end.

Sirius growled in response and proceeded to clamber into Lily's lap to get further away from James's teasing.

"Fine!" James huffed, dusting the sand off himself as he made his way down to the water's edge.

Lily watched her husband fondly as the cool water lapped at his feet. She smiled as the salty wind swept back his messy jet black hair.

The shore was a mixture of colours, with the glistening white sands speckled with dozens of beautiful shells, some fiery orange and some, Lily noticed, were as deep green as her son's beautiful eyes. Lily got up and stood beside James at the shore, taking in the scent of the fresh, ocean air and feeling the squishiness of the soft sand beneath her delicate feet.

The waves, cool but inviting lapped at Lily's feet as she watched the shaggy black dog skim across the beach, his ears pricked back and his large pink tongue lolling out of his mouth.

Managing to catch sight of a gull, Sirius took chase, his large paws thundering accrosss the shell coated shore until he came to the cliffs. With a puppy like enthusiasm, he lunged forwards, barely managing to keep his balance on the rocky surface. The gull, having noticed the chase, now circled gleefully overhead, cawing and flapping teasingly above his head. It stretched it's wings lazily and swooped gracefully over the still blue-green ocean. Sirius leapt off the cliff into the cool water, his legs paddling with great determination as he swam forwards.

Baby Harry, who was now in a floating device in the water, pointed with his little chubby fists at the waterlogged dog.

"Siri!" he cooed to his parents, trying to swim with his little chubby legs.

Lily and James smiled and carried their son out deeper, where Remus was lazily holding the struggling dog.

"Naughty Sirius!" James chuckled, throwing the wet dog over his shoulder.

Sirius whined, smacking James in the face with a sodden paw.

"Bad Snuffles!" Remus laughed, ruffling Sirius's wet fur.

Sirius yawned widely and curled up in James arms.

James let go of Sirius, who in turn, fell knowneath the water. Immediately Lily's arms were under him, pklling him up into her arms and craddling him to her chest like a small child. Sirius licked her face in appreciation, glared at James and coughed up water.

"It'se we get the little tucker to his nap." Jamenap."led, pulling Harry into his arms and walking towards shore.

Lilthe shore. shoulder deep in water felt the blazing sun shining u her auburn covered head.

Lily loved this.

She loved seeing her handsome, shirtness husband, carrying their newly prized possession in his arms, wading towards the shore. She loved tasting the salt on her lips and listening to the soft crashing of the waves on the shore. She also loved how the ocean reflected the clear blue sky and how it sparkled beneath the sun.

Sirius whined, he was getting cold of being in the water and he wanted Lily to stop daydreaming.

"Fine!" Lily huffed, wading her way back onto the shore.

James now lie on the indigo towel that Lily had brought along, Harry resting on his bare muscular chest.

Sirius shook himself off, walked over to the pair and pushed Harry gentle with his pink muzzle.

The little infant giggled, patting the dog's nose with new found interest.

"You've got good control of the pair of them!" Remus whistled in admiration, taking his place beside James on the towel.

Lily pulled another from within her carpet made bag and wrapped it loosely around herself as she pulled out Harry's dry clothes.

She gently pulled Harry from Sirius's wet and sandy paws and waved her wand oler him, a warm breeze covering him to get him dry. Lily then dressed him in the clothes and swaddled him in a new blanket. She placed him back on James's chest and let Sirius lay his head back into her lap, his chin resting on her knee, his dog breath blowing in her face.

Lily sighed, she loved everything about this family, they were hers, and, she thought to herself with a chuckle, nothing could ever replace this fond moment.


	4. Becoming a Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Victoire is surprised to have her Uncle’s help and turn her life around. Dragons are not made for Fleur, and everyone knows that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> hello...  
> I’ back!, but this time I’m in a different competition.   
> I hope you enjoy this oneshot.  
> IWSC - Season 3 - Round 1  
> Hogwarts  
> Year 7  
> theme: abuse   
> Main prompt: [Plot point] Illegal dragon breeding
> 
> Additional prompt: [Pairing – platonic] Ron Weasley/Fleur Delacour  
> bonus prompt: [Quote] "The difference between a weed and a flower is judgement."—Dakota Johnson  
> Word count excluding A/N: 1999Six-year-old

6 year old Victoire Weasley sat on a nest swing, protectively hugging her two-year-old brother Louis close. The swing swung gently back and forth in time with Victoire’s motions, held up by two large palm trees standing on either side. 

She had escaped out of the kitchen window to hide from her arguing parents and had taken her crying brother — who was the target of her Maman’s latest wrath — with her.  
Victoire looked down at her chubby little brother. Despite the large bruise blossoming on his right cheek, and the snot bubbling from his left nostril, he looked as angelic as always, strawberry blonde curls and sapphire blue eyes peered at her in a way that told Victoire that he trusted her. 

Her Maman had said it was by accident that she had hit him, but Victoire knew better. She wasn’t a stupid little girl. As far as Victoire could comprehend, Maman had somehow stolen some dragon eggs from Charlie’s sanctuary last time they had visited and was planning to hatch them herself. Once Papa found out, Maman had blown off her top, choosing to take Papa’s advice to give them to Uncle Charlie, as a criticism of her abilities, but she hadn’t followed through. Every time Papa threatened to leave, tell the official dragon breeders, or tell the rest of the family, Fleur had taken it out on her children.   
Once, during one of these arguments, Uncle Ron had flooed into the living room and Papa and Maman had had no choice but to explain, though Maman was furious about that too. But apart from Uncle Ron, nobody outside of the immediate family knew of Maman’s illegal dragon breeding. 

Victoire sighed. Her chest hurt and her head was fuzzy. She couldn’t understand how her Maman’s behaviour would benefit her anywhere. What had Victoire and her siblings ever done to deserve this? Her Maman thought she loved them. She had said so just last night, but Victoire knew it wasn’t true. Maman always said it, and then hit her the next day as if ‘I love you’ meant nothing to her. 

Louis began crying as Victoire watched the figure of her younger sister approaching her from across the yard. Victoire quickly bounced Louis up and down in an attempt to calm him down.

Dominique, as pale and slim as her siblings, was a feisty firecracker even at four-years-old. She always had something to say, whether it was good or not, and in their current circumstances, her mouth got her in more trouble than it would have otherwise. Dominique idealised her Papa. When she had spotted her Maman swiping some charcoaled meat into a small bag in the supermarket, she had run to Papa straight away.   
Dominique was wearing a dress, exposing her bare arms to the autumn air. Her arms were adorned with purple and blue splotches but Dominique did not seem to care. She stamped across the yard with bare feet, her lips set in a thin line. However, as she stepped closer, her strong facade cracked slightly, a small shiver went through her and her eyes shifted to Louis’s face. 

“Vicky,” she said, placing a shaking hand on her sister’s leg.

Victoire barely nodded and pulled her shivering sister up beside her brother. Normally, Dominique would have resisted but she settled in beside Victoire without complaint.  
“Maman won’t give up the dwagons,” Dominique huffed, clinging on to her older sister.   
Victoire wrapped an arm comfortingly around her, rubbing soothing circles onto her back.

Uncle Ron appeared at the back door and looked at the three children. The disgust in his features melted away when he saw them huddled together. 

“Bloody hell!” Ron grumbled under his breath as he made his way towards the children.

“Uncle Ron, when is Maman going to bed?” Dominique whined as she wiggled off the swing and wrapped an arm around one of Ron’s legs. 

“Soon, little Princess. Why don’t we all go to bed?” Ron asked, helping Vic to her feet. He hoisted Dominique into his arms — something else Dominique would usually have refused, believing herself too old to be picked up.

Victoire smiled, nervously wobbling on her feet under the weight of her brother.

“You alright, little Queen?” Ron smiled as they headed toward the unwelcoming house.

Victoire nodded as Ron swung open the polished wood door, the smell of Fleur’s sickening perfume reaching their noses as they entered the hall. 

“What do you mean I can’t have dragons?” Fleur yelled, followed by the noise of a pot being slammed down on the counter top.

Victoire flinched as they passed the open doorway, gripping Louis a little more tightly in her arms. He wrapped his chubby little arms around her neck and buried his face in his sister’s shoulders, his little body beginning to tremble. 

“You know all too well that you need a license, Fleur,” Bill shot back, venom filling his tone. 

Victoire wasn’t used to hearing such menace in her Papa’s voice and quickly scurried to catch up with Ron.

“Uncle Ron, what happens if Maman gets caught?” Dominique sniffed as she was placed back on the floor. She crossed and uncrossed her arms in agitation, a sign of her anxiety. She sniffed, her lips drawn in a deep frown. 

“She needs to be caught,” she commanded, stomping her foot. Her lips began trembling. “Please, Uncle Ron, tell me she’ll be caught. What she’s doing is not right!” 

Victoire involuntarily reached forward to comfort her sister, hearing the waver of her voice. 

Uncle Ron knelt down so he was at Dominique’s level. He brushed a lock of strawberry blonde hair from her face and touched her chin. She peered into his eyes. “She’ll be in trouble with the Ministry for sure,” Ron replied quietly. “She’ll also be in trouble with the dragon breeders, the Department of Magical Creatures, and the Department of Law Enforcement. She’ll be in trouble with your Grandma and Grandpa Weasley, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, George, Angelina, Percy, Audrey and Charlie, and your Grandma and Grandpa Delacour. Don’t worry, this won’t get past our family. They’ll whip her butt.”

“Uncle Ron!” Victoire exclaimed, a smile tugging at her mouth, the previous frown dissipating from her face, a small twinkle appearing in her blue eyes. 

Dominique giggled.

“Now,” he said, looking through the girls’ drawers, “Let’s get this little Princess into something more warm and get you some hot cocoa.”

Victoire laid her brother down and helped Ron change her sister into better sleepwear.

After some time, when Ron had settled the kids into bed, he begrudgingly walked back into the kitchen where Fleur was still aiming her wrath at her husband. 

“Stop it, Fleur!” Ron shouted as yet another plate flew towards his older brother.

Fleur turned around and glared at him, her usually pretty face distorted into an angry scowl.

“You think I can’t look after a couple dragons?” She spat at him. Her hands balled into fists as the veins popped in her hands.

“This is not a criticism of your abilities, Fleur, this is about the law, the safety of you yourself, your children, and your family, who are at risk. You are breaking many laws by this act alone. Your children are scared of you. They do not understand what is happening to their Maman, and they wish to have her back. You are depriving them of their Maman, and the love and attention they are entitled to as your children. Victoire is suddenly burdened with the responsibility of looking after Louis when Bill cannot. Dominique cries in her bed at night, Louis will not talk anymore.   
“I know the Ministry. My wife is the Minister. You either give up now and tell Charlie you have the dragons, or I’ll tell the Ministry about you,” Ron said firmly, his eyes burning daggers into Fleur’s. 

Fleur spat in his face and stormed from the house, her hair following her like a silvery whip.   
Beside him, Bill sat quietly observing his younger brother, curiosity filling his eyes.

“How did you do that?” Bill asked quietly. 

“Do what?” Ron snorted, pulling a plate of biscuits towards himself and stuffing his mouth. 

“Stand up to her,” he said quietly, plucking a biscuit from the plate.

“You sort of learn these sorts ofthings from Hermione and her Minister work.Oh, and standing up to people isn’t too hard, otherwise I wouldn’t have been sorted into Gryffindor.” Ron chuckled as he stood up from the table and headed towards the door. 

“You take the bed, I’ll take the sofa,” he said, popping his head back around the corner to look at Bill.

Bill nodded back tiredly as his younger brother disappeared into the living room.

Victoire yawned as she stumbled out of bed. Her younger sister was already awake and standing at the open window.

“Dwagons!” Dominique exclaimed, jumping up and down as she frantically pointed out of the window.

“Huh?” Victoire grumbled as she rubbed her eyes and pulled herself up beside her sister, sticking her head out of the window.

Sure enough, out in their yard, a couple of large Welsh Greens were stomping around, their noses flaring with rage. 

Somehow, Fleur had kept the dragons locked securely away in the large shed in the back corner of the yard.   
Victoire had wondered how they hadn’t set fire to the shed earlier, but realised that they didn’t know any better.  
They were large adolescent dragons now, standing just as high as their house, maybe even taller.   
They roared, letting a plume of fire spring out of their wide mouths, sending up an orange stream of light into the frosty air.  
“Girls?” Fleur’s voice called from behind them, her arms crossed firmly against her chest.

The two girls turned in unison, knowing they would be punished if they disobeyed. 

“Yes, Maman?” Dominique squeaked, her lip trembling once again. 

“I... I have something I need to tell you two.” Fleur said, fidgeting nervously with the rings around her fingers.  
The two girls looked questioningly at one another, suspicion and mistrust shared between them. 

“Come, follow now, no questions.” Fleur insisted, ushering the girls quickly from their bedroom and out of the house.

The sun had risen and was now trying to peek through the snow-thickened clouds. The weather was cold, the wind howling through the surrounding trees. Dominique huddled closer to Victoire as they headed across the yard to where their Uncle Ron was talking with their Papa, only a couple feet from the fiery dragons. 

Finally reaching the pair, Victoire saw baby Louis wrapped securely in her Papa’s arms, his chubby little arms reaching towards his older sister.   
Victoire gently took Louis from his arms and turned back towards her Maman.   
“Victoire, Dominique, look at me,” Fleur started, tears welling up in her eyes, “Uncle Ron was right.”

Victoire had never seen Maman cry, not like this, and her little heart broke with the tears that rolled freely down Fleur’s pretty cheeks. 

“What do you mean, Mamanmy?” Dominique asked shyly. 

“I have done wrong, children. Your Uncle is right, I must give up these dragons before it’s too late. I shall stop hurting you. I will...” Fleur stopped as she looked at her brother-in-law.

“Blimey, you better keep your word, Fleur,” Ron grumbled.

“I will.” Fleur sighed, “I will keep my promise. It was foolish of me to take the dragons, especially when I have no experience. I was stupid to think people would buy untrained and out of control dragons.” 

A faint “pop” filled the air as Uncle Charlie appeared out of thin air.  
“Char Char!” Dominique squealed excitedly as she ran over and jumped into his open arms.  
Victoire hesitantly looked directly into her Maman’s eyes and firmly nodded her head.  
What had been done couldn’t be fixed in one small moment, but Victoire was sure her Maman had sprouted from a weed into a small flower, something her Uncle Ron had shown them both.


	5. Molly’s Misfortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly‘s best friend admits she has feelings for her. Molly tells Scorpius she has feelings for him, but he tells her that he has feelings for Albus. Molly is outraged and storms into the common room only to embarrass herself in blurting out Scorpius’ feelings for Albus, who, in fact, ends up hearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Hello again, im back with another Weasley fic.   
> Okay, Yes, I’m a little obsessed with the Weasleys, you probably know that by now.   
> Thank you everyone for the kudos and comments, I really love all your praise and approval.   
> This fic is for IWSC round two  
> School: Hogwarts   
> Year: 7
> 
> Theme: Write about lies and secrets that grow out of control.
> 
> Buzzwords: consequences  
> Prompts:  
> Character: Molly Weasley I.
> 
> [Quote] "The version of me you created in your mind is not my responsibility."
> 
> [Genre] Hurt/comfort  
> Word count: 1128

Sitting on the bank of the black lake, little Molly Weasley hung her legs into the fresh water. The coolness swept over her, pulling the tension out of her body and into the lake’s depths. So much was going on right now, like the approaching exams and her attendance to the Yule ball, if she happened to go.

She had been contemplating asking one of her cousins to go with her, but she was afraid they would embarrass her. Fred and Roxie were sure to cause a scene, and Molly didn’t need that right now. 

An older girl, Molly’s senior, swaggered across the grounds toward her, a suspicious glass bottle held securely in a hand and a lopsided grin plastered to her face.

“Mole!” she sang, her green robes swishing in the light breeze. Her blond hair was swirling around her like a small tornado.

“What? If you get caught drinking again, underage, I’m sure you’ll be expelled!” Molly squeaked, scrambling out of the sixth year's drunken tumble. 

”You’re only expelled if you get caught,” she slurred, the bottle slipping from her grasp. “I’m not gonna be caught, Mozzy.”

Molly grabbed the bottle before Clarissa could move and threw it into the air, disintegrating it with her wand mid-fall. 

“I didn’t want to meet you here like this, you were supposed to be sober!” Molly groaned, helping Clarissa up so that she sat facing her. 

“But drunk me is the best me!” Clarissa giggled. She leant in close and rubbed her hands up and down Molly’s arms. 

Molly could smell the alcohol on her breath. She froze, her gaze fixed on Clarissa’s eyes which were adarker shade of blue, the pupils dilated. 

“Stop!” Molly snapped, flinching away from the other girl’s touch.

“But I love you!” Clarissa simpered, pulling feebly at Molly’s arms.

Molly stood up abruptly and looked down at the other girl, a concerned frown plastered on her face. 

"Clarissa.” Molly sighed, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry, I’m not gay. The version of me you created in your mind is not my responsibility. I can’t be what your mind perceives me as. You’re my best friend, but I can’t see you in any other way. Besides, I have feelings for another Slytherin.”

Clarissa’s sad eyes met Molly’s as Molly stepped away, guilt rising into her throat. 

“I understand. I knew you liked him anyways.” Clarissa grumbled, burying her face in her hands.

‘Who?” Molly asked curiously. 

“The Malfoy boy.” Clarissa spat as she pulled herself unsteadily back to her feet.

Molly’s face turned bright red as she turned to leave, the discomfort growing once more in her stomach.

Damn it, she thought as she hurried away from the other girl. She had thought she hid her feelings well. 

Now that Clarissa knew about her crush, she’d tell all the other Slytherins and they would surely hunt her down. 

“You asked to see me? Are you having trouble with your potions again? I’m sure I could help if you gave me the book with it's recipe and a couple hours. I could get back to you in the morning and help you prepare for it before your class starts and no one would know that I had helped you. You really should start studying well before practical lessons next time if you want to get higher marks,” Scorpius Malfoy rambled, his blonde hair bobbing up and down as he chattered along.

“Sure, a potion could help right about now.” Molly smiled at the younger boy. She examined his face and thought about how beautiful his sparkling eyes were and how wonderful it would be to tangle her fingers through his luscious locks. 

She bit her tongue and pushed the thoughts back. She had waited way too long to ask him, even if he were two years younger than her.

She had known Scorpius for a while now—he hung around Albus all the time and they were as thick as thieves. Molly hadn’t hung around with them much, but who didn’t love the Malfoy boy?

“What potion was it?” Scorpius asked, pulling Molly from the whirlpool of thoughts. 

They stood at the top of the astronomy tower, somewhere Molly usually found Scorpius. He came here since he first arrived at Hogwarts and Molly always found him gazing up at the stars, looking for who knows what.. 

She shook her head and shrank against the wall, her palms sweating at her sides. 

“Um, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?” she squeaked, not looking at him. 

“I, uh, have someone else in mind already,” Scorpius said quietly.

Molly had to lean forward to catch his words. Her mouth fell agape and her heart sank into her stomach as she stared blankly at the younger boy. 

“Is going to a dance with me an issue?” Molly finally asked, pulling herself from the wall and towering over the younger boy.

“No, not at all. I just want to go with someone else.” Scorpius said, shyly backing away from Molly.   
“But why? What's wrong with me?” Molly asked, outraged. 

“It’s just, the version of me you created in your mind is not my responsibility. I, uh, like Albus. I’m, uh, not straight. Please Molly, don’t take that offensively, you’re really great and all, and I’d go to the Yule ball with you as friends but I want to go with Albus!” His face was crimson from blurting his confession. 

Molly was furious. How could this perfectly perfect boy of her dreams be in love with her cousin?

She stormed away from Scorpius, her feet thundering against the cold floor as she tore her way through the castle. 

She stormed her way into the Gryffindor common room and threw a vase against a wall. The vase shattered as Molly screamed.

“How dare he be in love with Albus! This is surely against the Malfoys' morals!” he shrieked, throwing yet another object against a wall. Around her, the common room fell silent, her cousins staring wide-eyed at her from across the room.

James stepped cautiously up to Molly’s side and tugged at her sleeve, pulling her into an armchair.

“Molly!” James hissed, placing a firm hand against Molly’s mouth to quiet her.  
“Albus is, uh, in here. He came here to get away from the rest of the Slytherins,”James whispered.

Sure enough, out of the corner of her eye, Molly saw her younger cousin blushing deeply.

Molly started as she looked around the room and saw all her cousins gathered around. 

"Sorry,” She mumbled as she fled to her dorms.

The secrets were out. Molly had made a big mistake, and she felt humiliated. She threw herself on to her bed and hid herself in her blankets.


End file.
